


Green and Red

by Feavel



Series: One-Shot Dumping Ground [3]
Category: not fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: poem, writing.com prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feavel/pseuds/Feavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green is green and red is red and ne'er the twain shall meet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's July. And?

Green is green and red is red and ne'er the twain shall meet  
Until December Twenty-Fourth; on Christmas Eve, so sweet  
The fire is lit, the in-laws here, each face is all aglow  
As gifts are opened, safe inside from all the winter snow  
The family together, now the world's as it should be  
If only the contentment here could last eternally


End file.
